1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to improvements in an accessory mount for a firearm. More particularly, the accessory mount allows for a clamping dovetail lock that allows for quick connection and removal from a firearm.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
There are many patents that cover clamping devices for firearms that retain a scope or a flashlight. Patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,155,915, 5,680,725, 6,449,893, 6,922,931 and 7,308,772 cover some of the similar attributes but none cover all of the features disclosed in the this document.